Core Narrative 1
Oracles and Fools (Film) LOGLINE-''' On the verge of world destruction, party-stoner- political daughter, Pixie Wilson; has a vivid vision of a horrible future while performing her 1st tarot reading and enters a world heading towards extinction hunting down her powerful new found ability; but when her aunt dies and her father charged with treason she must remember she is in control of her own destiny to stop her dads best friend Senator Sameal from getting away with genicide. '''Characters Pixie Wilson Gov. Gale Wilson Aunt Cherry Wilson Senator Sameal Gallagher THE STORY The earth as we know it spun on axis rich in innovative science accompanied by the social age. Pixie Wilson the hip stoner daughter of Gov.Gale Wilson performs her first tarot reading after detailed teaching from her aunt. Aunt Cherry Wilson dies and leaves a note and the tarot cards she owned with a letter. Yet, mourning and being careless with picking her first client she chose to tarot read the future of Earth. She predicts an attack from North Korea and their launch of 4, N13LT (Lucifer Tears) specially designed hydro-nuclear warheads, bringing violence, disease and destruction to the planet along with the rise of cities in the sky. Pixie never looks at the last card fearing what she may see at the end planets future. Later, North Korea does just that. After getting her father in trouble interrupting a highly classified meeting of The Golden Dawn '''which is a global secret society, in which she desperately told what she saw. She was ignored and mock by all the world leaders at the meeting, so she warned the world through social media and goes viral and fast with no hope of anyone listening. A year later it happens. And the world is wondering how she knew. Now with her father charged with treason for supposedly informing his reckless daughter with classified information of Project: Sky Castle. Gov.Wilson tells Pixie to run with the last card after the governer refused to bring his daughter in to finish her reading for the bitter best friend of the Governer, '''Senator Sameal Gallagher. Now the hunt for the last card is on, San Fransisco has began to take flight before it is too badly damaged and every tarot card reader in the world may be needed to keep earth alive, yet The world looks to find it's original oracle, Pixie Wilson. Lucifer Tears- N13LT North Korean Scientist Choe Kim designed 4 specially modified bombs. Upon direction of the Korean ruler 4 N13LT’s dropped in the Pacific-Atlantic-Indian and Arctic Ocean. Code Name: N13LT Project or Lucifer Tears. A biological hydro gravity EMP bomb that is made to blow up under water carrying an EMP current to all lands off shore. The biological agent then accelerates in water. Water delivers biological agent to all life unknowingly to the government. Implanted in N13LT a gravity device jets the bomb to the lowest point of the ocean floor at 250 mph in 2 hours before detenation. It is said if a camera were to film a wide shot under water that the bomb would like a very big falling tear of bubbles if you were a fish. 'N13LT Looks: ' Alumin-carbon sphere the size of a mini-van. 4 Off road grappling tires are on the different sides of N13LT between the tires are 4 jet propulsion mechanics that activate with sensors designed to stay clear of any obstacles. Hitting a surface on the ocean floor with the N13LT sensors make N13LT grappling tires travel to the left or right depending on sensors for 3/4 of a mile in all directions in search of further depth. 'N13LT 3 Detenations. ' Phase1: EMP Detenation Phase2: Biological agent Detenation Phase3: Hydro-Nuclear Detenation